This invention relates to a retractable energy absorbing system where the system can be used to dissipate energy such as, e.g., the energy of a vehicle. The system may be used in a variety of applications, including HOV lane traffic control, drawbridges, security gates, or crash cushion applications. In one application, the system may be mobile, so that it may be moved between locations.